Breaking Away
by LittleMoments24
Summary: "The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it." He never thought his heart could open to anyone ever again. Especially not to a simple girl from District 2. But, he's been wrong before. Gale/OC. Post-MJ.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn light filtered in through my closed bedroom window. It gently warmed my closed eyelids, telling me that it's time to wake up. I cracked open my eyes, just enough to see the yellow, buttery light. Smiling, I opened my eyes all the way. There's nothing I love more than watching the sun rise in the morning.

I propped up my elbows and looked at the golden heap of fur at my feet. I stretched one of my feet out and gently nudged it, urging it to wake up.

Immediately, a feline head popped up, blinking its sleepy green eyes at me. I grinned and reached forward to scratch him behind his ear, just as he likes it. Arrow slipped his eyes closed and purred, deep and low.

I slid my feet out from the bed and touched the cold wooden floor. I shivered slightly, but I didn't want to miss the view. I crossed the room and pushed open my window.

Sunlight fully streamed in, warming the coldest corners of my small room. The fresh morning air hit my face, cold and clear. I sighed in pleasure and looked outside, toward the woods. I craned my neck so I could just make out the snowcapped peaks of our beloved mountains. Most people don't want our house, because it is so close to the outer reaches of the woods, and all the dangers they hold. But, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else, I absolutely loved these woods. I had grown up in them and knew every inch.

I gazed outside until the sun fully rose. When the full sun finally rose above the horizon, I stiffly stood up and stretched, working out the kinks in my spine. I opened the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out my normal clothes.

I slipped out of my night wear and into my daily wear. It consists of plain brown pants and a worn dark green long-sleeve shirt. I slipped a brown leather vest on over it, to help keep the cold out. I pulled on woolen socks and shoved my feet into my favorite leather boots.

My long, dark brown hair spread about my shoulders in its natural waves, and I decided just to leave it there for today. I opened my door and stepped into the hallway, heading toward the kitchen. On the way, I passed a closed door that hadn't been opened in well over a year. I slowed down, a sudden wave of grief washed over me, so strong that I almost stumbled.

Arrow, ever loyal, pressed into my side, purring comfortingly. He reached my hip now, so I no longer had to bend down to pet him. My dad used to joke that he was a genetically engineered mountain lion, and now I'm starting to believe him. Normal mountain lions did not grow this big, but I liked to believe that Arrow was special.

Just thinking about my parents made my eyes moisten, and I hurried past their bedroom. It was sad really, neither me nor my brother wanted to go inside and clean it out. But, keeping it the same way was haunting. I banished those thoughts from my head, today was going to be a good day. I didn't want to ruin it before it even started.

I quietly stepped inside our homely kitchen. I looked around for the familiar figure of my brother, but I was the only one in the room. I absentmindedly patted Arrow on the head as I headed toward the cabinet, intending on getting Arrow and I some breakfast. As I pulled the door open, a flash of white caught my eye. I turned and saw a pristine white note resting on our clean, but old table. Next to it rested a small box tied with a beautiful satin ribbon.

I gasped in surprise and moved closer to examine this strange occurrence. It wasn't an abnormality when my brother left the house earlier than I woke up, but this package and note was definitely new.

I reached out to gently touch the ribbon. I barely felt the cool material; it was so light and soft. I was unused to this sort of fabric, it looked like it belonged on display. I fingered the soft material as I picked up the note. I smiled to myself as I recognized the hurried scrawl.

_Be back soon. Happy Birthday, Grace._

_Lucas_

These seven simple words warmed my heart. My brother had so much on his mind, yet he still went through the trouble to remember my birthday. I looked back toward the neatly wrapped package, knowing that he had bought me a present when I specifically told him not to.

I still couldn't withhold my giddy excitement when I carefully pulled the ribbon off. I was just about to lift the lid, when I realized that I should probably wait for Lucas to get here. I bet he wanted to see me open it.

I slumped back into my chair, wondering what to do. Arrow pushed his head against the pantry, signaling that he was hungry. I grinned and realized that my stomach was growling too. I decided to make breakfast for the three of us, Lucas shouldn't take too long getting back home.

In about ten minutes, I had whipped up some French toast, using my mother's old recipe. By the time I had set the table, the front door creaked open. A burst of cold autumn air hurried in before Lucas entered and shut the door behind him. His usual serious expression was fixed on his face as he took his hat off and hung it on the peg by the door, exactly where Father used to hang his hat. Lucas was only five years older than me, so at 22, he had already taken on the responsibility of supporting both himself and me.

He stepped into the warmth of our kitchen and looked around.

"Good morning, Grace," Lucas said before he sat down. I pushed his plate of French toast toward him, smiling and waiting to see his reaction. We haven't had any of Mother's French toast since she died, and this was the first time I had tried my hand at making it. It turned out pretty good if I do say so myself.

He looked at it, puzzled, before the first whiff of the sweet bread hit his nose. His eyes widened in recognition. My smile grew wider as he took his first bite, and closed his eyes in rapture.

"I take it that you like it?" I teased, taking a bite out of my own plate.

Lucas gave me a look and resumed eating. I tore a piece off of my French toast and tossed it to Arrow, who caught it in the air and swallowed it in one gulp. He looked hopefully at me for more. Arrow could hunt and fend for himself just fine in the woods, but he still sticks with me. Usually, I'll take him with me during my daily treks in the woods and he'll do as he pleases, eventually finding me and walking home after satisfying his feline instincts.

After we were both done with our meals, Lucas grabbed my plate and took it to the sink, along with his. I got up and started to protest, I didn't want to make him do all the work. We had an unspoken agreement; he would go to work and I would manage the house.

Well, actually it was more my agreement, Lucas would rather me not do anything and still be the innocent little girl I was before the rebels took over. But, he had to grow up and accept responsibility, and so did I.

"Sit down, Grace. Just let me do it this one time, it is your birthday after all," Lucas said, quietly but with his usual focus and concentration. When he talked, people tended to listen. So, I sat down with a huff and made a show of rolling my eyes.

When he finished, he sat down across from me. He gently pushed the present toward me, urging me to open it.

"You know that I told you not to buy me a present, Lucas," I said firmly.

"Just open it."

I grinned and carefully pulled the lid off. I peered inside and immediately caught my breath. Reaching my hand in, I gingerly pulled out my present.

A soft, warm deep burgundy scarf lay in my rough, calloused hands. My eyes widened as I recognized this as the scarf that I had been admiring in the Plaza a couple months ago. This must have cost a fortune.

I looked back up at Lucas, who was watching me with an unreadable expression in his blue eyes. When he saw my obvious pleasure and delight, something in his eyes softened, and I caught a glimpse of the Lucas from two years ago, when life wasn't so complicated.

"Lucas…" I was at a loss for words, but my eyes told the depth of my gratitude and love for him. Lucas was all I had left, and every day just made me glad that I still had him in my life, even though my parents were out of it.

Lucas looked almost happy as he got up from his seat.

"I'm glad you like it. I have to get to work Grace, I'll see you tonight." With that, he stepped toward the door and slipped his hat back on.

I was still sitting at the table, frozen in shock and grinning like an idiot. But, I shook myself out of my reverie and hurried to the door before he could leave. I quickly wrapped my arms around Lucas's middle, holding on tight and pushing my face into his jacket.

"Thank you," I whispered, so quietly that it was barely audible, but I could tell that he heard it.

Lucas hesitated for a moment, before slipping his arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head. I could feel the gentle beat of his heart against my cheek as we stood there, brother and sister.

Lucas sighed after a moment and pulled away. He tenderly placed a hand on my cheek and smoothed my hair back from my face. I felt like I was 8 years old again, and how Lucas would comfort me after I had hurt myself. I usually didn't want to feel this young and helpless, but today, I felt safe under his protective wings. I blinked up at him as I tried to read his unfathomable blue eyes.

"You are very welcome," he murmured. He straightened to his full height and opened the door, heading out into the cool wind. I watched as he disappeared from sight, merging into the morning crowd. I felt unbelievably sad that he had to leave, but I knew that I couldn't keep him here. I closed the door and turned back to the kitchen.

I headed back into my room and grabbed my satchel off the small table I had in there. Slinging it across my body, I also grabbed my small knife and hooked it to my belt. On a sudden impulse, I knotted my new scarf around my neck. Immediately, the cool draft was shut out and I felt warm and comfortable.

I stepped in front of our full length mirror. It was a little smudged, but I could still see myself standing there. My dark, wavy hair tumbled past my shoulders, and half way down my back. My hazel eyes stared back at me, warm and inviting as always. My friends used to say that I was too nice to anyone and everyone. I didn't believe them of course, I wasn't that nice.

I also realized that I had grown a couple of inches without my knowledge, I remember that the top of my head now almost reached Lucas' chin. My cheeks were already flushed with the cold.

Arrow made an annoyed sound and waited at the door, impatient for me to come. I smiled and went back into the kitchen, where I grabbed a hunk of bread. Shoving it into my bag, I pushed the door open and headed out, with Arrow on my heels.

Since school was out for the weekend, the street was unusually quiet. Not many people got up early if they didn't have to. The normal crowd of people heading to work were the only people out and about at this early hour.

I heard my name being called through the crowd, so I pivoted on my foot, trying to locate the source.

A familiar old woman was waving at me from a couple of houses down the street. I grinned and waved back, making my way toward her.

"You look more and more like your mother every day, as pretty as a snowdrop," she said in a voice cracked with age as I neared.

I felt heat tinge my cheeks and replied, "Always with the joking, eh Mrs. Lacasio?"

"You can deny it all you want, dear. But, you know it as much as I do."

It was true. I wasn't nearly as pretty as my beautiful mother was, but I have been starting to see some resemblances. The only major difference were my eyes, my mother had blue eyes. My father was the one with the hazel eyes, a rare color for our District.

"So how have you been Mrs. Lacasio?" I said quickly, deciding to change the subject.

"It's been bearable, I suppose. Oh and how are you today, Arrow?" Mrs. Lacasio directed her attention at my mountain lion.

Arrow purred and went to her outstretched hand. Mrs. Lacasio was the only other person that Arrow would go to, besides me. Not even Lucas got that treatment; both of them mutually distrusted each other.

"Remind me again why you named your cat such an unusual name?" she croaked. I smiled slightly to myself; she always seemed to forget the story, even though she must've heard it at least fifty times.

"Remember the Cleopatra story?" I prodded, seeing if she'll remember on her own.

Since the Dark Age, many of the books in the world had been destroyed or lost. Nowadays, people didn't have too many. We were lucky to own one; it was the story of Cleopatra. The story had always used to entrance me as a little kid. So, it made sense that when we found Arrow in the woods, to name him after Cleopatra's faithful leopard.

"Oh, right. I remember now dearie, no need to bore me with the details," she said, before I went into the whole story.

I laughed and started to step off her porch. "I'll see you later, Mrs. Lacasio! I have some things to do."

"Take care of yourself! And send my regards to your brother."

I smiled and nodded, gesturing for Arrow to come with me. Arrow lightly jumped off her porch, waving his tail happily in the air.

We gradually made our way to the Plaza to turn in our daily tax fund. When the Rebels took over, they had instated a tax in order to pay for damages that the war had caused, along with training new soldiers. I didn't see how the Rebel control would be any better than the Capitol, but I've learned to hold my tongue.

As we neared the Plaza, I clicked my tongue to get Arrow's attention. I pointed at the woods, and he took off. I didn't want to take him with me to the Plaza, in full view of the Rebel guard. I didn't necessarily trust them, and Arrow was too precious to me to lose. Even the Capitol Peacekeepers didn't mind my larger than usual cat.

I stepped into the full light of our cobble-stoned Plaza. I saw the guards, wearing pristine red uniforms, instead of the usual white. They think that by changing the color of their uniforms, they're different from the Capitol. But, the only difference is that the Hunger Games doesn't exist anymore. The Rebels that ran Panem still have all the Districts on a tight leash, for fear of another revolt in favor of the Capitol.

Although, the control level hasn't changed much, I will admit that our conditions have greatly changed. We no longer have to work long hours for crusts of bread. The resources of the Capitol have been more fairly spread. The people of District 2 did not have as hard conditions as the rest of the Districts, but that did not mean that we had it easy.

I hurriedly crossed the Plaza, not making eye-contact with any of the guards, and made it to the tax booth. I murmured a quick greeting to the bored-looking attendant and counted out the coins needed.

"Wait a second, you're Lucas' sister aren't ya?" the attendant said with renewed interest, after asking for my name to mark out on her list. On a second glance, I realized that the attendant was actually quite young, probably only a couple years older than me.

"Yeah," I said cautiously, wondering what my brother had to do with this.

"Really? Does he say anything about me? I'm Carlotta," she said eagerly, with a quaint Capitol accent. I took a small step back; her enthusiasm was starting to frighten me.

"He doesn't talk about work too much," I said honestly, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, well when you see him, tell him I said hi," Carlotta said, batting her eyelashes at the memory of my brother. His jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes tended to have that effect on women.

I grinned and nodded, amused by her notion that my brother might like her. I couldn't even remember the last time he had a girlfriend; it was way before the War. But, it was still typical that women would try to get the unattainable. It also helped that Lucas had 'killer good looks', as I've often heard.

I picked up our tax slip and continued through the Plaza. We needed a tax slip in order to enter any stores. It was the Rebel's way of making sure we would actually pay, thank goodness that they didn't enforce them with violence.

I called out a quick greeting to the people that I knew, and walked toward the woods. After the war, the woods were no longer off-limits, but almost no one took advantage of them. Most of the people were still terrified of creatures in the woods. I didn't necessarily hate it that people were afraid, it kept nosy people out.

Although the Rebels made a public pathway into the wooded areas, I still preferred to use my lesser known way. I slipped past the Path, as everyone called it, and made my way to the stump of a giant oak tree. I nimbly clambered to the top, and using the stump as a springboard, I launched myself to the wall that surrounded our District.

I caught the edge of the fifteen foot wall, and hauled myself up. I had perfected this process over the years, so I no longer suffered from bruises and scrapes. I jumped down the other side, landing lightly among the myriad of colorful leaves.

This was my favorite time of the year, when it just started to turn cold, and all of the leaves changed color. The forest was so much prettier during autumn. Not to mention, all of the animals bustling around, building up their stores for our long and unforgiving winter.

I stepped lightly over the crackly leaves, careful not to crush them. Leisurely, I made my way to the small brook, about a mile from the wall. Once I was out of earshot of the rest of the District, I raised two fingers to my mouth and blew. The sharp, clear sound whistled throughout the trees. Immediately, the birds took up the call, and passed it around, until the trees were alive with birdsong.

The call stood for two purposes, one, because it was pretty and comforting. And two, because it lets Arrow know where I am. I don't exactly know how, but once I give the call, Arrow will find me, wherever I am in the woods.

I waited a moment, relishing in the feel of the weak winter sun on my face and the breeze threading its cool fingers through my hair. I could almost hear my father's voice. Autumn was his favorite season too, and he used to take me outside as a little girl.

Suddenly, a low keening sound drifted by, so softly, that I wasn't sure that I had heard it. I cocked my head, and listened closely.

There it was again!

I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like something was in pain.

I quietly made my way toward the noise, careful not to step on the leaves. I made my way to a grove of trees, where the sounds seemed to be coming from. I slipped around a tree and entered a small clearing.

In the middle of the clearing, a deer lay on its side, facing me. One of its legs was pulled awkwardly to the side, and was wrapping in a coil of thick, braided rope. The good quality that only the rich can afford. As I watched, the deer tried to shift its position, and immediately let out the keening noise. I realized that it was a sound of pain, and that the leg must be dislocated, since I couldn't see any other break in its beautiful dappled hide.

I stepped out of the shadows, trying not to startle the deer. But to no avail. The deer went crazy and started thrashing around, becoming hopelessly entangled in the rope. I instantly backed up and dropped down, crouching low on the forest floor. I made a soothing cooing noise, like I was talking to a baby. I softly reached my hand out, towards the terrified creature.

Gradually, the thrashing ceased and the deer eyed me cautiously, but no longer with fright. I continued speaking softly and stretched my hand out, for the deer to sniff. It worked with dogs, so why not deer?

Turns out, I was right. As soon as the deer gave my hand a cautious sniff, it visibly relaxed. I stretched my other hand out and gently rested it on its fur. The deer tensed, but didn't react. I lightly danced my fingers over its injured leg, careful not to apply too much pressure. I felt the shoulder and its socket, and concluded that it was definitely dislocated.

I had absolutely no idea how to pop a shoulder back into place. I've only seen it done once, when Mother had to pop Lucas' shoulder back in place when he was 15. Did the same method apply to a deer? Well, I was about to find out.

I murmured soothingly to the deer as I firmly grasped its foreleg. The deer gave a little jerk of pain, and started panting. I maneuvered the bone into position as gently as I could. Steeling myself for the next step, I gave the leg a sharp tug, and heard the satisfying _click_ as it popped back into place. The deer jumped and flopped back down into the grass.

I sighed in relief, and wiped the thin layer of sweat off my forehead. I gently stroked the velvet-like ears as I went to work on the rope wound around its legs. I quietly unsheathed my knife and slipped it under a length of rope. Continuing to murmur comfort, I began to saw the rope off, until finally the deer could stand up.

The deer stood up and regarded me with its soft brown eyes. Then, it gracefully loped off, showing no sign of its injury. I smiled softly to myself as I saw the joy in the creature's simple movements.

I turned back to the rope, and saw the intricately formed snare. Immediately, my light-heartedness turned to cold, hard fury. No one had any reason to hunt. Food was plentiful nowadays, and even if you didn't have enough, you could sign up for food stamps at the local market. Hunting for sport was not worth the loss of an innocent life.

Seething, I kicked the rope into the bushes and stood up, angrily sheathing my knife. I turned around and froze. I could just make out a figure in the shadows, just standing and watching me. My anger seeped away, and was replaced by fear.

The figure was definitely human, I noted with a breath of relief. But, I kept my hand clasped tightly on my knife, ready to pull it out. I couldn't actually hurt anyone with it, but maybe it will intimidate the person long enough for me to run. My mind was running a million miles a minute, trying to keep me calm.

The figure stepped forward, into the sunlight. Upon second glance, I saw that he was masculine, probably about my age. His tan skin formed sharp angles on his face, giving him a ruggedly handsome look. He was dressed in simple casual wear, similar to what I was wearing. But, the thing that really stood out was his eyes. His steel grey eyes were cold and uninviting. But underneath the cool mask, I could make out an unusual dullness, as if someone had drained the life out of them. I involuntarily took a step back.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just came here to check my traps," he said, leaning against a tree.

My anger returned, hotter than ever. "This was your trap? There is plenty of food in the District! Why in the world would you hunt? You're hunting for sport, aren't you? Do you think the loss of an innocent life is fun? Fulfilling somehow?" I said, uncharacteristically loud and brutal.

But, the hunter just looked amused. This infuriated me even more. He didn't even care that he was killing innocent creatures!

"Who do you think you are? What's your name?" I demanded, fully intended to report him to the Rebel authorities.

"That's not important," he said quietly.

"No, tell me your name," I ordered.

Still, he hesitated. But, something in my eyes probably tipped him off of my determined anger.

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne," he said, looking at the forest floor and not meeting my eyes.

My stomach dropped, and left me with a cold feeling in my gut.

"Huh?" was my intelligent response.

I stepped a tiny bit closer, in order to see his face better. I remember seeing him on the public broadcasts during and after the War. I had heard that he was currently stationed in District 2, but I had never seen him before now.

Immediately my cheeks burned, I was screaming at an authority figure! And not just any authority figure either, one of the famous soldiers who had singlehandedly brought down the Capitol. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking. I almost physically slapped myself, but I assumed he thought I was crazy enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry Capt. Hawthorne… I'll just be leaving then," I murmured, subdued. I began backing away slowly, trying to hide my face behind my hair.

"No," he said softly, "Don't leave yet."

I waited, with my head bowed, looking at my feet. This behavior is common courtesy when talking to an official. My heart pounded, was he going to punish me for being rude?

"Stop acting like that."

I looked up, surprised. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but I could see by his position that he was agitated. He had moved from his casual position against the tree trunk, and was now standing up straight, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Like what?"

"Like… just like that! The bowing and the sudden respect, weren't you just mad at me for hunting?" he said, sounding frustrated. His steel eyes glinted, showing emotion for the first time.

"I'm sorry?" It came out more like a question than an apology. He was really starting to freak me out. Maybe if I backed up slowly enough, he wouldn't notice.

"No, no it's not your fault," he muttered, looking slightly distracted.

I licked my dry lips, suddenly at a loss for words. That was an unusual rarity.

I nodded and backed away slowly, he didn't seem to notice. I turned and slipped away through the trees, not making a sound.

Once I had put some distance between me and him, I hurriedly climbed a tall maple tree and settled down in the highest branch that could support my weight. My heart was still thumping, loudly, and my hands were shaking. I tilted my head and leaned it back against the trunk, feeling the comforting brush of the light leaves against my forehead.

I felt the branch above me shake, and I opened my eyes. Arrow was lounging there, looking down at me and dangling his tail in my face. I laughed when it tickled my nose, and pushed it away. I reached up and absentmindedly stroked one of his paws.

Gradually, I calmed down enough to start the walk home. We were still pretty far from the District and the sun was already starting to set. Lucas would start to worry if I was out after dark. I lightly jumped down, using the branches to break the drop, and headed off toward District 2.

* * *

**Greetings, all you lovely people! **

**I literally had this on my desktop for MONTHS, before I finally decided to publish it. I finished the first couple chapters, but never got around to publishing it until now, weird right? **

**Moving on, I'm actually pretty excited for this story! Gale is my all-time favorite character hands down, and the way the books ended did not satisfy me at all! So, this is my sad attempt at trying to provide some closure for our favorite hunter! **

**Okay, so... Now, you see that button. I see that button. And we all know how to use that button, so review!(; **

**(total creds to another author about that review button bit, I just saw it somewhere and literally laughed myself off my seat)**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to our house, and softly closed it behind me. With a quick look around, I realized that Lucas wasn't home yet, he was probably working overtime. Again.

I sighed and prepared myself a light supper. I had found some berries in the woods and had eaten that with the bread that I had brought with me. Arrow looked full and content to sleep for a week, so I knew that he was successful hunting.

I sat down with a bowl of beef stew that I had made yesterday. It was actually kept quite cold in our icebox, which was in the cellar. I didn't feel like lighting a fire quite yet, so I ate it cold.

I decided to wait up for Lucas, so I went to the living room and started a fire. Once I had a roaring blaze going in the hearth, I slipped my boots off and curled up in a chair, soaking up the warmth of flames. I wrapped my arms around myself and rested my cheek against the armrest of the chair. Arrow stretched out on the rug in front of the fireplace, like a dog would. His glittering emerald eyes slipped into small slits, and I could hear his rumbling purr from here.

The continued sound soothed me, and made my eyelids droop. Finally, I gave into the warmth and let my eyes close all the way.

* * *

Rough hands shook me awake in a couple of hours. I blearily opened my eyes, and two heavily built figures came into focus.

"Lucas?" I murmured, trying to orient myself.

"Sorry, ma'am. Emergency mandatory search, I'm going to have to ask you to vacate the premises," a gruff voice said. Arrow was nowhere in sight.

"What?" I muttered, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

I caught a flash of red, and realized that these were the Rebel guards. Why were they in my house? Suddenly, I was wide-awake.

"Why are you in my house? Where's my brother?" I questioned, not being openly hostile, but not exactly nicely.

"We need to search your house, no questions right now. Just head outside, your brother should be waiting for you."

I bit the inside of my cheek in order to keep my smart remark inside. I grabbed my boots and hurried outside.

Almost every house in our Sector had its lights blazing, illuminating the streets. People milled about outside, looking slightly dazed and confused. Some people even looked outraged at this invasion. The red-clad Rebel guards were patrolling our street, keeping the people corralled in, and searching through their houses.

I shoved my feet into my shoes, and tried to keep my balance in the pushing and shoving mass. I ducked and dodged through the crowd, yelling my brother's name. People started to press into me from all sides, and my breathing quickened. My arms flailed as I tried to keep my balance from the elbows that dug into my side.

I felt a strong hand grab my forearm and I tried to shake it off, but the grip only tightened. I panicked and clawed at the arm, trying to pull myself away.

"Grace, calm down! It's just me," my brother said, peeling my other arm from his.

Relief flooded over me and I moved closer to him, determined not to lose him in the crowd. I slipped my hand in his, and felt his fingers tighten around mine. He drew me through the crowd, and I was happy that he was guiding me. My legs felt like jelly and I probably would've fallen down if Lucas weren't going so fast and dragging me along.

We finally broke through the crowd and saw that everyone had directed their attention to a makeshift wooden platform. I turned to the platform and saw none other than Capt. Hawthorne up there. He was now wearing a red Rebel guard uniform, and looked a lot more serious than he did earlier, in the woods. His eyebrows were furrowed together, and he looked exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes stood out under the heavy white lights.

He looked out over the crowd until they quieted, and then began to speak.

"First of all, I am sorry for the late night wake-up, but a search has been mandated by the President of Panem herself," he started, in a calm voice.

"A search for what?" A voice drifted in from behind me.

"We have reason to believe that a group is working an underground operation in District 2, their intentions against Panem. This group is believed to be headed by none other than Cornelius Snow, or President Snow's son," Capt. Hawthorne said. His words led to a moment of silence, before voices broke out. Some were angry and defiant, but the majority of them quavered in fear. The people still weren't over President Snow's horrible reign of terror. The memory of the Reapings flickered through my mind, and I pushed them away.

Capt. Hawthorne called for the crowd's attention once more, and started giving out precautionary measures. His grey eyes swept over the crowd, and the anger in his eyes was real. The fire within him was contagious, and I could feel the people start to rally, and pay attention to his precautionary measures.

We were not allowed to be on the streets after dark and the woods were completely off-limits during most of the day. They were open to the public only a couple hours a day, and even then the Rebel guard would be patrolling through them. I opened my mouth to protest to this one, but Lucas gave me a warning look so I clamped my mouth shut.

And we were to respect the Rebel guard as they continued to search for the Capitolists (as they were calling themselves). We were supposed to allow them to search our persons and our homes whenever they see fit, and also cooperate with their interrogations.

After his speech, he stepped down from the podium and headed towards the Nut, which was the Rebels' temporary base of operations. The people started to disperse, heading to their separate homes.

I held onto Lucas' sleeve as he led us through the crowd to our house. He pushed open the door and ushered me into the warmth, before he slipped inside and closed the door. I looked around and didn't see Arrow anywhere in the house, and a quick call for him confirmed it.

"Where's Arrow?" I asked, hysteria rising in my voice. What if the Rebel guard had taken him? I doubted that they would let him go if they did see him.

"I let him outside when I first got home, he seemed restless. I was just about to take you to your bedroom when the Rebel guard broke in and pushed me out," he said, always with the calm and serious expression.

I blew out a breath as relief washed over me. I slumped down into a chair as Lucas built up the fire. I watched his rhythmic movements, and was suddenly reminded of Father. The only difference was the lack of a smile on Lucas' face. Father always had a smile ready for everyone, but Lucas has always been quiet and brooding.

Another wave of grief washed over me. Both my parents were wrenched from my life at the same time, so whenever I thought of one, I thought of both of them. I couldn't seem to think of the happy memories; only the sadness and grief in the days that followed the bombing of the Nut came to mind. Since the Rebels were responsible for the death of my parents, I didn't fully trust them. In my mind, they were just as bad as the Capitol and President Snow.

Lucas finished with the fire and dropped into the couch across from me, putting his head into his hands and shoving a hand into his hair. I could tell he was fatigued, so I rose from the chair and went to sit next to him. I sat there without saying anything for a long moment, and just watched him fight some internal battle. I've learned long ago not to interrupt him when he was in one of his thinking moods.

Finally he spoke, not lifting his head. "You're going to go look for Arrow, aren't you?"

As soon as he said it, I realized that I was. Arrow hasn't spent the night in the woods yet, and I wasn't aiming for him to while it was swarming with Rebel guards and guns.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I can't convince you to wait until the public hours, can I?" Lucas said, finally lifting his head and meeting my gaze.

I glanced away and didn't say anything. I hate disagreeing with my brother, but this was just too important. If he didn't let me go, I would just sneak out after he went to sleep.

"Okay, well you better be on your way then. Don't let any of the Rebel guard see you, and be home in about an hour," Lucas said, standing up and retrieving my bag.

I gaped at him, shocked that he didn't put up more of a fuss. Lucas looked at me, and I got up and went over to him. He handed me my bag and I strapped my knife to my belt. I opened the door.

"Be careful," Lucas said, holding the door as I stepped outside. I nodded and gave him a small smile before slipping into the shadows. I avoided as many people as I could while I headed to the wall. I decided to not use the Path, since the guards might be there.

I easily got over the wall, and quickly scaled a tree. It felt like I was back in the days of the War, when I was doing the same thing, except I was hiding from Capitol guards.

I peered through the leaves and immediately saw the flashlights of the Rebel guards. The beams of light cut through the darkness easily, and I decided that if I kept away from the light, I would be fine.

I dropped to the forest floor lightly and made my way through the trees, stopping every so often to listen. It was slow going, but I was determined. I stopped and listened, and could just make out the rustling of a person not used to the shrubbery of the forest. A guard was probably only twenty or so feet away, so I climbed another tree. This time, I went to the highest branch that would support my weight and perched against the tree trunk. I could easily see the guard blundering through the woods and cursing every time he tripped or ran into a tree. I muffled my laugh at his clumsiness.

I rose to my feet and balanced on the slender branch. I raised two fingers to my mouth and whistled. The sound cut through the silence of the night forest. I could barely make out the guard stiffen and look around, waving his flashlight. If anything, he was alerting every animal in proximity of his position. He fumbled around for his gun and pulled it out, taking aim at every moving shadow.

I settled down in my tree and waited, I would give Arrow ten minutes, and if he didn't come, I would head to a different part of the forest and call for him. I watched the movements of the trees in the slight night wind. I tipped my head back and rested it against the trunk, comforted by the familiar swishing sound of the branches.

I heard the branch below me creak, and I glanced down. Arrow was crouched on the branch, looking up at me with his glowing eyes. I smiled and reached down to pat him. He pressed his head into my hand and I scratched his cheek. I directed my eyes upward and looked at the moon. Judging by its position, I have been gone for roughly forty minutes, so that leaves me about twenty minutes to get back home. I looked in the direction of the District, and calculated that I could make it. Just barely.

I quickly made my way down the tree, calling lightly for Arrow to follow me. We crept through the trees, and I was grateful that Arrow kept quiet behind me. We were almost to the District, so I sped up.

Slightly distracted with the thought of sleep, I stepped on a stick, and the sound carried audibly through the forest. I froze, and internally smacked myself for my carelessness. I could hear the sounds of a guard heading in my direction, so I turned and crept away as silently as I could. I ducked behind a tree just in time to avoid the detection of the piercing beam of light. Arrow was already in the tree above me, looking at the guard that was now cautiously poking the bushes with his lethal looking gun.

I flattened myself against the trunk, and held my breath as the beam cut perilously close to my hiding place. Just as I thought he was going to find me, a voice called out.

The guard turned around, toward the voice, and I blew out a breath of relief.

I slightly turned so I could see what was going on. "What are you doing, Soldier? Your sector is over there," The voice came from a figure partially hidden in the shadows, but I could tell that he was in charge.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I thought I heard something," the guard said, falling into a firm salute.

The Captain stepped out of the shadows, and I recognized Gale Hawthorne's handsome face. His steel grey eyes swept over the small clearing, searching the shadows. His gaze rested on me, and I gasped. Pulling myself back around, I pressed against the trunk and tried to make myself as small as I could.

_Please let him not have seen me. Please let him not have seen me._ I repeated the mantra to myself over and over again, as if I could somehow make it true. If he did see me and arrested me, it would create so much trouble for my brother. Not to mention that Lucas would be furious with me, and I couldn't stand that.

To my surprise, I heard Capt. Hawthorne's voice say, "Return to your post, Soldier. I'll handle it."

I heard the guard ambling through the woods. I sucked in my breath as I heard near-silent footsteps heading in my direction. I thought about making a break for it, but before I could, Capt. Hawthorne spoke again.

"Come out. I know you're there."

I meekly slipped out from my hiding place and into the weak moonlight. I've heard that obedience made your punishment lighter, so I saw no point in running.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you in for this violation of a law that I just mandated," Capt. Hawthorne said, more like a demand rather than a question.

I clenched my hands at my sides to keep them from shaking.

"I… uh forgot something… in the woods," I stammered, trying to keep the tell-tale quaver out of my voice.

"And that gives you reason to come out here? If I hadn't shown up, that guard would've shot first, and asked questions later."

"Well, I was doing just fine, thank you very much," I shot back, annoyance starting to replace my fear.

"Yeah, I would be going to your funeral tomorrow, if that's what 'fine' means," Capt. Hawthorne smirked. His steel eyes flashed with something. Interest, maybe?

But, I couldn't find an answer to that. Capt. Hawthorne noted my lack of speech and stepped back.

"Well, you better get out of here before I change my mind," he said softly. He disappeared into the trees before I could say anything.

I stared at the vacant spot until Arrow came up behind me and nudged me, urging me to get a move on. I shook my head and quickly made my way back to the wall, trying to stay as far away from guards as possible. One of them could be Capt. Hawthorne, and I really didn't want another confrontation. Speaking of which, why did he let me go? I would think that a Captain of Panem Armed Forces would apprehend a rule-breaker, but apparently he has a soft side. Or he was just too lazy to file the paperwork.

I quickly scaled the wall and landed lightly on the other side. I melted into the shadows and crept toward my house, dodging and ducking when I saw a guard. I unlocked the back door and slipped inside, shutting it softly behind me.

Arrow immediately slinked off to my room, no doubt to sleep until noon. I looked through the house, and finally found my brother sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. A weak blaze was burning in the hearth, throwing a warm layer of light over everything. Lucas' head was leaning on his hand, and his eyes were closed. I tried to creep past him, but he somehow heard me and roused from his doze.

"Did you find Arrow?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah I did. And you should get to bed, when's the last time you got a good night's sleep?" I asked, concerned with the dark circles under his electric blue eyes.

"I'm fine. There are a couple bills I need to look at before I go to bed," he said, getting up and starting toward the office. I quickly crossed the room and blocked the door.

"Oh no, you're not doing any of that nonsense until morning."

Lucas finally cracked a smile. It was a small smile, but it was good seeing one. Good to know that he still could.

"This 'nonsense' is what's getting you your water every day."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Since our District was one of the wealthiest, the Capitol had allowed us some privileges, like running water and limited electricity. Only the extremely wealthy had enough money for electricity, but running water was fairly cheap, so everyone had it.

But, nevertheless, I grabbed his arm and started dragging him to his room, across the hall from mine. I opened the door and tried to push him inside, but he remained firm and I only succeeded in budging him about half a centimeter. I groaned in mock frustration and glared at him, angrily swiping my hair away from my face.

"What do you want from me? How am I supposed to keep you from this zombie-like state if you don't listen to me?" I said, satisfied that my voice came out with a breath of annoyance, rather than the screechy whine of a little girl.

"You do know that I'm five years older than you, right?"

"Shut up and go to bed."

Lucas raised his eyebrow, but he stepped inside the bedroom. I grinned in victory and headed to my own room. I fell face first on my mattress and remained there. I didn't feel like getting out of my daily clothes, so I just laid there, perfectly content.

Of course, my one moment had to be ruined by Arrow. The big lug of fur pounced on my back and sat down, refusing to budge. I was being smothered by a mountain lion. I don't get to say that too often.

Finally, I succeeded in pushing him off and I quickly changed into my sleepwear. Tomorrow was another weekend, a whole day to myself. I couldn't bring myself to be happy though, instead I found myself thinking about the incident in the woods. Was the Capitolist issue really that bad? Bad enough to enforce a curfew and declare the woods off-limits?

I sighed and turned around, pulling the sheets over me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, no telling what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Even if its only a couple words, it brings a ray of happiness to me! So review, if you want this girl to be happy(;**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Courtney(:**


	3. Chapter 3

The bright morning light reflected off the cobblestones and nearly blinded me as I crossed the Plaza. The District was in full swing, considering that it was almost noon. People chatted and laughed while running errands. The shopkeepers were busy with their overflowing stores, and kids screamed and ran around. Usually, I liked to be out of the crowded Plaza, but today, I enjoyed the loud and rambunctious noise of District 2. It felt familiar and comfortable. A welcome change after the hushed whispers and secretive glances for the past week. The Capitalist thing really got people riled up. Mildly, I wondered if it was some gimmick to get the people to rally under the Rebel government of Panem.

I patiently waited in line for the tax booth. One of my friends from school was waiting in line right in front of me, so I struck up a conversation.

"How are you doing, Rose?

Rose turned to look at me and broke out in a dimpled smile. She was a petite girl with startling red hair and blue eyes. The blue eyes were common for our District, but I have never seen another person with her shade of hair. She was as sweet as her name implied.

"Oh, hello Grace! Are you turning in the tax fund too?"

"Yeah, long line today," I replied as I glanced above her head to see if it was much longer. But, I heard shouting break out from the center of the Plaza. I turned and craned my neck to see what was happening. I saw a flash of red, and heard screaming.

Rose clutched my arm and I saw fear in her eyes. I started forward, but she held me back, furiously shaking her head. Ignoring her, I pushed through the crowd that had formed around the commotion. I broke through the front and saw the scene. Two guards in red uniforms dragged an old man to the center. They unceremoniously dumped him in front of a big guard with a tag that read the _General_.

Rose gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. I would've done the same, but I was shocked into immobility. The man's face was bloodied and his body was covered with bruises. He just limply lay there and didn't make any attempt to get up.

"What is his offense?" the General asked.

"Snooping around in the woods, before public hours," One of the men fell into a sharp salute, holding his gun at a 45 degree angle across his chest.

"Reason for his current condition?" the General questioned, gesturing to the beat down man.

"Tried to escape," the other guard said.

"Forty lashes. Twenty for the offense, and twenty for the escape," the General said, not showing any emotion in his cold eyes. A twisted tangle of fear and alarm settled in my stomach. I still couldn't move.

One of the guards brandished a long, deadly-looking whip and stepped forward. The defenseless old man finally roused his head, and I saw acceptance in his eyes. That brief expression of defeat spurred me out of my frozen state. Without thinking, I ran forward as fast as I possibly could.

Time literally slowed down before me.

I saw the man raise the whip with deadly accuracy. I was too late to stop him, so I did the only thing I could. I threw myself in front of the whip and spread my arms out, trying to take up as much space as possible.

The whip unleashed its full force on my upper arm. It slashed through my clothing and cut into my skin. The pain was immediate and deadly. It shot up my arm in hot daggers, but I did my best to keep from crying out loud. But, the force of the whip knocked me to the ground. I slammed into the ground hard, and I sucked in a breath against the pain. The intelligent eyes of the old man met mine, and I looked back. But, the sharp pain in my arm reminded me why I was here in the first place.

I scrambled to my feet and tucked my arm into my stomach. The man with the whip looked at me in surprise, but the General looked downright murderous.

"What, in the name of the law, do you think you're doing, young lady?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"What do you think you're doing? You are whipping this harmless old man!" I shot back, trying to keep the agony out of my voice.

"He violated the law by entering the woods outside of public hours."

"So that gives you the liberty to beat him to an inch of his life? And if that wasn't enough, you sentenced him to forty lashes! Forty lashes would kill him!" I emphasized, ignoring the throbbing in my arm.

"He should've thought of that before he committed the crime," the General said, not looking fazed at all.

"Oh so now it's a crime to enter the woods? What is he going to do, launch a missile at the Nut?" I snarled, the pain in my arm making me slightly delirious. I just pressed it tighter to my body, but I'm pretty sure that it just made it worse. I didn't know where my sudden burst of manic energy came from, but it started to drain. I was suddenly _very_ conscious of every individual's eyes on me with varying expressions; indifference, confusion, anger, agreement, shock. The colors of the Plaza started to twirl around me and I stumbled slightly, confused in the sudden kaleidoscope of colors.

A figure hobbled forward, into the clearing.

"She's right, you know. If you think you can whip people for being in the woods, then you are just as bad as the Capitol was," Mrs. Lacasio said. Her voice was calm and collected, the complete opposite of my hysterical one. I focused in her voice, and felt the swirling ebb slightly.

The General squinted his eyes and stared her down. When he turned his shaved head away from me, I could see a faint scar snaking its way down the side of his face. The sun glinted off of the sweat that ran down the mark, making it shine with an otherworldly light.

"And you are?" his drawling tone echoed in the near-silent clearing.

"The apothecary of this Sector," Mrs. Lacasio stated. The General took a slight step back, even he knew better than to threaten the healer. A healer's position in the District was among the highest, and one of the most respected.

The General's silence caused a slight murmur to run through the crowd. The guards exchanged perplexed glances and lowered their weapons.

Without another word, the General turned on his heel and marched out of the Plaza. He waved his hand once, and the guards who had arrested the old man scurried after him.

The silence that followed was deafening. I just stood there, panting against the pain, and looked out over the crowd. I met Rose's terrified gaze. She took a step toward me, but then decided against it and froze. My heart thudded painfully in my chest, seemingly deafening in the silence.

Mrs. Lacasio crossed the Plaza with purposeful steps. When she reached the center, she helped the man up.

"What are you people gawking at? Either help me or get a move on!" She snapped, all signs of her earlier calmness gone. Now, she was back to her slightly cranky, determined self.

Her raspy voice spurred some life into the crowd. A small group of young men stepped out of the mass and hurried to Mrs. Lacasio, taking the weight of the old man off of her and helping him to her shop. The rest of the crowd still milled around, not sure if they should help or not, but a glare from the healer sent the people dispersing to their separate destinations.

She turned her fierce expression onto me, but then immediately softened when she saw the grimace that contorted my features. The throbbing in my arm was increasing in intensity, and it was all I could do not to let tears fall from my eyes.

She took a quick look at my arm, and jerked her head toward a small, but sturdy, stone building. I trailed after her as she hobbled toward her shop.

* * *

I remained in the shadows and watched her enter the old woman's shop, still clutching her arm to her body.

Something about her unsettles me. Something about that soft light in her hazel eyes, that had immediately hardened in determination when she saw the unjust whipping.

I leaned back on the building, and crossed my arms. This was the only moment of peace that I could get nowadays, the only moment where I could think without interruptions. The time right before the guard breaks for lunch, when I am obligated to join them.

I'm not sure if I want the time to let my thoughts run wild; nothing good ever happens with too much free time. And today was no exception. My mind wandered to places that I had long ago deemed forbidden.

"You need to keep an eye on that one," A gruff voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned and saw the General standing next to me, looking out over the crowd with a watchful eye.

"She did have a point though," I pointed out, watching to see his expression. All I saw was a glint of anger in his eye and the corner of his mouth turned down in a scowl.

"Point or no point, people need to understand that there are consequences for breaking the law. And this law is set up for their own safety," he growled.

"Well, the laws are reminding people of the Capitol," I retorted, "And unless you want another problem on your hands."

"Watch it, Hawthorne. You're stationed here only as a favor for the President, it won't take much for you to lose your ranking."

With that, the General walked away. I didn't know why I said that, I usually respected the General. Well, respect wasn't the word for it. More like I had stopped caring about what the Rebels did anymore.

I smiled wryly to myself, before the War, I wouldn't have hesitated to tell him off for the whipping. But, the War changed me in ways that I don't even understand yet. I've seen things that most people don't see in their lifetimes. I have done things that sicken me. And I have lost the people closest to me.

A movement near the apothecary caught my eye. I glanced over and I saw the girl exit, with a newly bandaged arm. I could see that it still pained her, her movements were stiff and favored her left arm.

She started across the Plaza, toward the Housing Sectors. Halfway across, a girl with bright red hair scampered toward her. The red-head gently took the girl's arm and looked at it. Even from here, I could see her expression of sympathy.

The girl glanced up from her friends face and looked around the Plaza. Her eyes almost immediately sought me out, halfway into the shadows. Her hazel orbs widened in surprise and recognition, and she started to take one step toward me, almost involuntarily, but she paused and turned to her friend. By the time she turned back, I was gone.

* * *

**Shorter chapter this time, sorry! But, review please?**

**-Courtney(:**


End file.
